


warming up

by boyoongi



Category: bts
Genre: Bad Boy Jimin, College AU, Flirty Park Jimin, Its cold outside, M/M, Messy, bad boy maknae line, overworked yoongi, side Taekook - Freeform, yoongi is v soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyoongi/pseuds/boyoongi
Summary: Yoongi's life is already stressful enough. Why couldnt someone less problematic than Jimin have an obvious affinity for him?  Better yet, Yoongi'd take no one at all.





	

He knew that guy from school; of course, the blazing orange hair wasn't all that hard to recognize, a dead giveaway that it was the very same Park Jimin he'd occasionally passed in the hallways. The Park Jimin whose rumors vaguely spiked Yoongi's interest.  He wore a large black jacket, open in the front with a white shirt underneath, and dark jeans that were ripped around the knees, a stark contrast to Yoongi's own tshirt and chunky scarf. The black haired boy was just on his way home when he saw the other, admittedly getting a bit awkward when he realized it was someone he knew. 

   
After only a moment or two of looking out of the corner of his eye at him and admiring his profile, Yoongi told himself to forget about it, deciding Jimin was none of his business; his real business was going into the café whose wall his classmate was leaning against to get some warm coffee, and soothe his cold fingertips. He had heard from everyone, anyway, that Park Jimin was bad news, as cliche as that sounds.  It had been a long and stressful school day and the winter air felt a little too crisp against Yoongi's soft skin.  
 

"Ah..."  Scarf pulled up so that the edge nearly touched his lips, he walked inside the warmth of the small café with a relieved sigh.  It was his favorite place to go after school, being calm, aesthetically pleasing, and perfect for working on music or homework in privacy. Free Wi-Fi, too.  
He was never really one before, but he became a bit of an avid coffee drinker after he started his senior year-- this was maybe due to the stress of trying to balance school, composing, and piano on the side, Yoongi pushing himself hard for success as he always did. 

Soft pink lips parted as the student's eyes searched the menu hanging above the counter with anticipation, a little sound of thought escaping the back of his throat.

 

   
"What would you like, sir?"  
He shuffled up before the counter when it was his turn in line, gave a closed-lip smile, and said what he wanted.  "That'll be 3.94."

Yoongi pulled his wallet out of his pocket with a kurt nod, but the moment he looked into it's nearly empty contents was when he actually got flustered.

First of all, a coin fell out of the corner while he was thumbing through the bills and looking at how much he had, which was bad enough.  Yoongi had to set it on the counter and pulled out the little money he had to see if it was enough before a looming panic started to set in at the feel of everyones eyes on him, waiting for him to just get on with it, as he was so unable to do. 

"I'm sorry, I-.. Let me see here.."

A little chuckle came out in an attempt to lighten the mood, but the barista didn't laugh or smile back. He wondered if he should just tell her 'never mind' and get the pressure off himself as soon as possible, the amount of time he was taking starting to settle in as abnormal to himself and everyone else. 

He was never really good in situations like that because they'd normally make his social anxiety spike. 

Yoongi swallowed when he came to the dull realization that he, in fact, did not have enough to pay her. That meant that he was holding the whole line up, wasting the barista's time, and going to miss out on the drink he so desperately wanted.

"Sorry, again. Just ignore it--" 

 

He nearly jumped at the sound of a hand coming into contact with the counter.  
 Looking over, he saw dollar bills and some change under another man's fingers right next to him, and quickly looked up to who they belonged to. 

"It's okay, I'm paying for him. Would you mind getting me another of the same drink for myself? Thank you." 

At the sound of the warm voice, Yoongi's eyes met the owner of the hand. Familiar swept back, middle-parted orange hair, a gorgeous, too charming smile and dark eyes greeted the black haired schoolboy surprisingly comfortingly.

Yoongi opened his mouth to speak, a little surprised, but then realized he was still holding up the line so he promptly stepped off to the side with Jimin.  "Why'd you do that?"  He didn't understand why someone would readily choke up four dollars for a person they had only seen around school a few times, maybe held a few lingering glances with. It was nice and all, but everyone normally just stayed out of everyone else's way.  
Asking harshly wasn't part of his plan, his voice was neutral and Jimin's smile didn't falter.

"Why wouldn't I?" a small lip bite from him left Yoongi's mind reeling, "you need something warm. It's cold outside, don't you think?"

The black haired boy's lips formed a perfect, barely-there gape, cheeks and nose gently flushed pink from walking outside for so long. "Well thank you, but now I owe you four dollars."

That made Jimin laugh, and Yoongi took it in. It was really light, carefree, and cute, much different from the ripped jeans and the leather jacket and the earrings (but similar to his hands. Gosh, his hands were in stark contrast to the rest of him)-- not to mention the bad reputation-- would lead one to believe. Jimin sat himself at a small table for two and nudged out the chair on the other side for Yoongi. "Aish, it's no big deal."

 

Jimin sat with his legs apart and with a slight slouch, his puffy cheek leaning on his fist and an amused smile on his face as he fondly looked at the other. Yoongi wondered what he was so happy about. 

The two sat together at the table by the window and sipped their drinks, surprisingly able to make really comfortable conversation. Yoongi would respond in this purr of a drawl as he looked down at his coffee, liking to let the silence settle in sometimes, and Jimin would prod when Yoongi needed to be prodded. 

Every once in a while Jimin would lean against the back of his chair and have this authoritative look to him that made Yoongi shift awkwardly in his seat. 

Jimin was a little annoying, but that was okay for the most part because it was in a way that didn't truly bother Yoongi; he liked making his classmate flustered and took pride in making him smile wide enough to show gums and rock back in his chair for a second with his hand loosely against his mouth.  
Which only happened, like, once. But Jimin remembered.  

The way he spoke was somewhat underhanded and teasing, leaving him with the upper hand and Yoongi trying to figure out if he really meant what he said, or if he was just joking.

Jimin seemed like a sweetheart, but Yoongi also felt challenged by him. 

 

\-----

 

Jimin had offered to walk him home, but Yoongi declined.  
Despite his ongoing standoffish behavior, sitting there and talking to the orange haired boy actually made him somewhat happy, and it was hard not to think about him even after he got home. He wondered, as he leaned his chin in his hand, if he came off cool enough to Jimin, if he was too unfunny, or if he looked bad that day (he had looked in the mirror right when he got back to the dorm, fiddling with pieces of his puffy hair and looking himself over casually. Still somewhat in shock that something slightly out of the ordinary had happened to him.).

Slender fingers tapped impatiently against his desk as he sat in thought. The homework under his elbow and the slivers of moonlight coming through his blinds glared back at him, unsympathetic.  
 

 

The next day one was still a cold one, but also one of the rare days that Park Jimin decided to actually go to some of his classes.  
In a large black tshirt and ripped jeans, he walked with his backpack slung lazily over one shoulder and an air of nonchalance to match his former coffee date's.  
   
Yoongi was just coming out of a class for lunch, walking at a bit of a quick pace because he wanted first dibs at the food, and not the leftovers. Early bird gets the worm and, while he wasn't necessarily an "early bird," he liked to try sometimes.

Deep in his thoughts as he turned a corner, the feel of a warm hand around his waist shocked him back into reality. It's strong, borderline possessive, and it pulls Yoongi up to the side of that charismatic redhead that had so occupied his thoughts the night before. "Hey."

He let out a little sound of surprise before he looked up at the one who grabbed him, once again being faced with that hauntingly gorgeous smile. "Oh, it's you..." his voice was in a low mumble, and he gave a quick glance down to the hand that was still on his waist. He gulped.

"You never told me your name yesterday," Jimin looked forward again as he spoke, walking Yoongi in a different direction than the cafeteria and Yoongi didn't have the heart to stop him.  
The black haired boy shrugged, scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly, "it's just Yoongi. Yours?"  
 He skillfully pretended he didn't already know. Good one, Yoongi.

Practically everyone at the school knew who Jimin was, considering rumors there spread like wildfire; they were all fairly bad things, but he didn't know if he believed them now that he had come face to face with the 'legend'. He was a friend of a friend's to Yoongi, since Yoongi knew Namjoon and Namjoon knew Jungkook and Jungkook hung out a lot with Jimin as well as this other guy, whose name Yoongi was blanking on.  
 "Jimin." Or, maybe, Yoongi has no idea what he was talking about because he doesn't even know Park Jimin. "Jimin, huh?" "It's cute when you say it."

"Say, Yoongi," the fingers pressed against his side in a way that made his heart thump, "where are you headed?"  
 

 

Yoongi didn't know what made him agree to Jimin's offer, but now he couldn't take it back. Somehow the guy had convinced him to leave school, straight up sneak out and walk across the street to a fast food place, just by speaking close to Yoongi's ear and holding him near. Part of the black haired boy hated that just a few little touches made him abandon his morals so quickly; he tried to tell himself that he was above it, that he was going because he wanted to and not because Jimin asked him to, before essentially letting himself fall comfortably into denial.  
At least he kept up his unconcerned exterior, as he so always did. 

The restaurant he was taken to wasn't that well kept, a smaller space with only a few other people occupying it. Yoongi liked it because, if he went straight home after school, he wouldnt have had anything else to eat. 

"So you play piano?"

His arm was draped around Yoongi's shoulders as the other sipped at his milkshake, legs crossed cutely before he spoke against his straw, "Mhm.. I've been playing since I was really young."  
Jimin laughed like sunshine, eyes turning into crescents. "you should show me sometime."  
Yoongi went to turn to look at his classmate in the face, which, inevitably, landed him closer than he thought. "I mean... it's just the piano, but if you really wanted to.."   
Only inches away, the older was almost afraid to breathe under his stare, the taste of his milkshake still on his lips. Jimin's fingers touched at Yoongi's as he separated it from the side of the foam cup. Yoongi was cold and Jimin was warm, and it sent a shiver of pins and needles up the black haired boy's arm-- he was, surrounded by the smell of cheap burgers and the city and cooped up in the corner of a busy, homely restaurant, captivated.  
Jimin touched his hand with a thumb on his palm as he broke eye contact, his other hand reaching up to slide cooly through orange locks. 

Yoongi scooted the other direction in his chair a little bit. 

 

As they continued eating, Yoongi, who was a bit curious as to if what he'd heard about Jimin had any truth to it, decided to ask more about him instead.  
He was told about Jimin's two best friends, Taehyung and Jungkook, who were apparently dating. 

"My friend knows Jungkook," Yoongi started with the wave of his hand.

 

Yoongi asked him if he ever felt like a third wheel, and Jimin said he should come along to hang out sometime so he wouldnt have to feel that way.  
A lot of the things he said in their back and forth had Yoongi giving sarcastic comments and Jimin brushing them off with a terrifying amount of ease.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am and im very tired please excuse the ugly plot thats going nowhere and the grammar mistakes :) i just wanted to get some yoonmin feels out. hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated~ hopefully more chapters to come? i dont know actually


End file.
